


Mated

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel is a supernatural being, Fluff, Frottage, Hunter Dean, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Switching, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean finds a being held by the Jinn he just ganked. The being turns out to be his perfect mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Confession Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829148) by [violue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violue/pseuds/violue). 



Dean worked his way through the dark warehouse, knife in hand. He’d already killed the Jinn and was simply looking for any survivors. 

 

The corner of his eye caught movement and he whirled around, knife at the ready. Were those… wings? He shook it off as just a trick of the poor lighting. Then he heard a moan.

 

He found the guy, hanging with just the tips of his toes touching the floor. He had IVs in him, put there by the Jinn to keep him alive, so the Jinn could feed off him. He was nude, and sporting a large erection. 

 

Poor guy. Dean wondered what twisted fantasy the poor bastard was caught in. Dean had been under the spell of a Jinn once and it was alluring, but wrong. He cut the guy down and pulled the IVs out of his neck and arm. The guy collapsed into his arms.

 

Dean ran his tongue over his bottom lip and bit it. The guy was gorgeous, all dark messy hair and angles. But he was mostly gone, and needed attention immediately. Dean threw the guy over his shoulder and walked out into the sunlight to his car.

 

He put the guy on the back seat of the Impala, and walked around to the driver’s seat. He started up the car and drove to the motel he was staying at. When he got there, he looked around, making sure no one could see him haul a naked unconscious man out of his back seat and into his room. That was a sure recipe for the cops getting called.

 

He established that no one was around, pulled the guy out of the backseat and carried him into the room. He dumped him on the bed and covered him up. Now, it was just a matter of the poison leaving his system, and all Dean could do was wait.

 

He ate the last of his burgers from the joint down the street and fired up his laptop. Time for a little hentai porn. He figured the guy would be out for at least twelve hours or more. He grabbed a beer from his ice chest and settled back for the show.

 

He was awakened by a loud groan. He jerked his head up, unaware he’d even been asleep. Glancing at his watch told him it had only been a couple of hours. He stood up and walked to the bed, only to be startled by a pair of piercing blue eyes looking at him.

 

Dean held his hand up, palm out. “You’re safe. You were trapped by a, well, a Jinn and I rescued you. Just relax.”

 

The man stared at him but didn’t speak. His eyes started to close.

 

“That’s the best thing for you, sleep.”

 

Dean was surprised that the guy even came to consciousness that soon. ‘Must have a hell of a constitution’ was all he thought.

 

A few more hours passed, with the guy occasionally groaning and moaning in his sleep. Dean wasn’t surprised, it was hard getting back from Jinn poison. He dozed in the chair for awhile.

 

When he woke up, he was greeted by those blue eyes looking at him from the bed.

 

“Hey. You’re awake.”

 

“So it would seem.” They guy had a voice like whiskey over gravel and it sort of made Dean shiver. 

 

“My name is Dean. Winchester.”

 

The guy smiled a smile that seemed to light up the room.

 

“Hello, Dean Winchester. I believe I owe you my gratitude.”

 

“Hey, I was trapped by a Jinn once, No fun, I know, So, what’s your name?”

 

The man looked a bit uncomfortable, but said, “Castiel.”

 

Dean smiled. “Just Castiel? No last name? Like Cher or Bono?”

 

“I don’t know those references, but yes, just Castiel. I have no other name.”

 

Castiel sat up in the bed, letting the covers slip down to his hipbones. Dean looked at them and then quickly moved his eyes away. This Castiel was sex on toast. Dean felt a little weird about it,  having seen the guy erect and all. He had a really nice, big cock and Dean had kind of liked looking at it, if he was honest with himself.

 

Castiel smiled at him like he could read his mind, which made Dean doubly uncomfortable.

 

“Uh, dude, we really should get you some clothes.”

 

Castiel smiled even bigger. “Why? Don’t you like my body?”

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, I’m not complaining but isn’t that sort of what people do? Wear clothes?”

 

Castiel laughed. “I suppose. But I am not a person in the strictest sense.”

 

Dean flashed back to seeing wings from his peripheral vision in the warehouse. “So, then what the hell are you, if not a person?”

 

Castiel sighed. “I am the product of a Nephilim and an Incubus. I am the only one of my kind.”

 

Dean tried to wrap his head around this. “So, an Incubus impregnated a Nephilim and she had you? How is that even possible. I thought all Nephilim were long dead.”

 

“Oh they are. I am very old, Dean. I was hunted for so many years, until I learned to disguise myself as human.”

 

Dean just looked at him, thinking about what he wanted to do here.   
  
“I’m not dangerous, Dean.”

 

“Okay, Castiel. I guess I have to trust you on that one for the time being.”

 

“Thank you. Now, I need to properly reward you for saving me.”

 

Dean felt an unease, like a shimmer along his spine. “Uh, no need, Castiel…”

 

Castiel let the blanket fall and revealed his erect cock. “Oh but I  _ want _ to, Dean…”

 

Dean felt his own cock twitch as he walked towards the bed. When he got close, Castiel raised up on his knees, his hard cock poked Dean in the thigh. He grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him. It was hot and filthy and absolutely amazing.

 

The next thing Dean knew, his shirt was off and Castiel was working on his jeans. When Castiel had them undone, he yanked them and Dean’s boxers off him and to the floor. Dean stepped out of them and allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed.

 

Castiel’s hands were everywhere. Dean was moaning and very hard, leaking precum onto Castiel’s belly. His mouth found Castiel’s and their tongues vied for dominance, Castiel’s won, and invaded his mouth.

 

Castiel broke the kiss and moaned, “Oh my gods, Dean, you are so beautiful. The most beautiful man I’ve ever lain with.”

 

Dean was tasting Castiel, thinking he tasted like honey and cinnamon, when he just said, “What? First of all, I’m not beautiful and exactly how many men had you  _ lain  _ with?”

 

Castiel just smiled at him and said, “Hush human, jealousy does not become you.”

 

Dean huffed, but he had to admit, he was feeling jealous. Where did that come from? He was having a ‘what the fuck is going on’ moment when suddenly, Cas’ mouth was on his dick and every thought left his head.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean just moaned and grabbed Castiel’s head. He didn’t press on it, that would be rude, but he did fist the guy’s hair. 

 

“Fuck, Cas….” 

 

Castiel’s eyes lit up and he pulled off (much to Dean’s unhappiness) and said, “What did you call me?”

 

Dean blushed. “Uh, Cas… I called you Cas. I mean, Castiel is kind of a mouthful.”

 

Castiel looked thoughtful. “Cas… I like it.” and went right back to sucking on Dean’s dick.

 

Dean was groaning every time Cas ran his mouth down and back up. He sort of spread his legs., giving Cas room to work and the next thing he knew, Cas had a finger in his ass. It didn’t hurt, he wondered where Cas got the lube from because it just slipped right in.

 

Cas popped off Dean’s dick and said, “Grace. I used my grace.”

 

Dean didn’t even know what that meant and made a mental note to ask, if he even survived this.

 

Now two fingers were in him and he moaned so loudly he figured the people next door could hear him, but he was damned if he cared. This was awesome and no way was he going to be quiet.

 

“Cas, if you don’t stop, I’m not gonna last here. Please, fuck me.”

 

Cas grinned and pulled his fingers out, leaving Dean feeling empty. But soon enough. Cas was pressing that sizable cock to Dean’s hole and it just slid right in. It felt so good, it had been so long since he’d even been with a man.    
  
“Fuck, Cas… It’s good…” 

 

Cas just pumped in and out of him enthusiastically. It almost felt like Cas’ cock was getting bigger as he did. Then Dean realized it  _ was _ getting bigger and he made another mental note (while he could still think) to ask Cas about that too… and then he felt the heat spreading from his balls to his gut and he just had time to say, “Cas, I’m coming” before he did. 

 

He shot cum all over himself and Cas. Some even hit his chin. It was the hardest he’d ever cum in his life and he blacked out a little. When he came back to himself, Cas was coming too.

 

It felt like a firehose had been shoved up his ass and turned on. Cas came and came and came, Dean thought his belly was probably pooching out he was so full. He liked it, hell he loved it but it was just another weird aspect to being fucked by a supernatural creature that needed an explanation. 

 

Suddenly, Cas sat back on his calves. His eyes rolled back in his head, and he moaned out, “Ooooh Deannnnn”. Dean was startled to say the least. Cas put his hand in the center of Dean’s chest. His hand started to glow, and then Dean felt something warm running through his body. It was amazing and wonderful and scary all at the same time.

 

When Cas picked his hand up, there was a perfect handprint glowing in the center of Dean’s chest, over his heart. It slowly stopped glowing, but the handprint remained.

 

“Holy fuck, Cas, what happened? What did you do to me?”

 

Cas looked somewhat startled himself. “You… you are my perfect mate. We are mated.”

 

Dean sat up, which pulled Cas’ cock out of him. “What do you mean, we’re mated?”

 

Cas looked at him and smiled. “In all of creation, we each have one perfect mate. Few find them. But we, we are perfect mates. It means that we will always be together, even after death. You are my perfect mate.”

 

Dean tried to wrap his head around this. He knew he really liked Cas, that he hadn’t felt anything as intense as the sex they just had, but  _ mated _ ? He wasn’t even sure he wanted a mate. He decided to let it go for now, and ask Cas about the sex.

 

“Okay, dude, whatever. But let me ask you about what you mean by grace? You said you used your grace to open me up? What the fuck does that even mean?”

 

Cas sat back and crossed his legs on the bed. He reached out a finger and scooped the cum off of Dean’s chin and put it in his mouth. “Ummm you taste divine.” 

 

Dean thought that was incredibly hot.. When Cas was done smacking his lips, he continued. “I am one quarter angel, Dean. I have grace, and I can use it for different things. I didn’t feel like waiting for you to be open enough for my cock, so I simply helped things along.”

 

Dean shook his head. “Yeah, well, next time, I sort of like taking things slow.”

 

Cas smiled again and said, “Very well, mate.”

 

Dean moved on to his second question. “Okay, now, it felt like you cock got bigger while we were doing it. Was that grace as well?”

 

“No Dean, it wasn’t. I tend to grow when I fuck is all. Next question?”

 

Dean shook his head. “Jeeze, Cas. Okay, you came like a gallon. It felt like I was getting hosed. What’s up with that?”

 

Cas simply said, “I am half demon as well. That is the usual amount for a demon to ejaculate.”

 

Dean looked at him. “It would be nice for you to warn a guy is all.”

 

“I didn’t think about it. Now, are those all your questions?”

 

Dean thought a moment. “Yeah, I guess they are.” He looked down at the handprint on his chest. He put his own hand over the mark. It felt warm to his touch. He got a kind of glowy feeling when he touched it as well. Then he yawned. 

 

“I’m kinda tired. This has been way too much information way too quickly and I didn’t sleep all that well in the chair. I need a little nap, Cas.”

 

Cas smiled at him and he felt kind of warm and sleepy and he laid down and passed out.

  
  


He woke up, wondering how long he’s been out. The first thing he realized was that he was alone in the bed. The second thing was that something smelled wonderful. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

Cas was sitting cross-legged, nude, on the floor with his eyes closed. He appeared to be meditating. On the table near him was bags of food. 

 

Dean groaned and Cas smiled. “Hello mate, I trust you slept well?”

 

Dean stood up. “Yeah, I feel alot better. You got food?”

 

Cas opened his eyes. “Yes, you need sustenance.”

 

Dean walked to the bathroom and pissed for awhile. Then he walked back out and sat at the table, looking in the bags. “Don’t you eat, Cas?”

 

“I don’t need to, Dean, but sometimes I enjoy food for the tastes.”

 

“Then join me, dude. There’s enough here for an army.”

 

They sat and ate together in silence.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They were just finished eating when Dean’s phone rang. He looked around for it, found it in his jacket and answered it.

  
“Yeah, Sam, what do you need?”

 

There was silence for awhile while Dean just listened.

 

“I took care of the Jinn, but something came up. I won’t be back for a couple of days.”

 

Listening again, then, “No, nothing’s wrong. I just have something personal going on.”

 

Finally, “No! It’s not a woman! Goodbye Sam, hanging up now.”

 

Cas just listened, with a smile on his face. “Your brother is worried about you.”

 

Dean was certain he never told Cas he even had a brother. “How did you know?”

 

Cas simply said, “His name hangs in the air around you.”

 

“You can see words around me?” Dean wasn’t sure he liked the sound of that.

 

“Yes, if they are important enough.”

 

Dean waggled his eyebrows. “Cas you see this word?”

 

Cas laughed. “Oh yes, Dean, very clearly.”

 

Dean stood up and pulled Cas to his feet. They kissed and it quickly became hungry and wet. Dean backed Cas up to the bed until his legs were pressed against it, then pushed Cas down. Cas fell and pulled Dean on top of him.

 

They landed perfectly in line, Dean between Cas’ spread legs. The kiss continued until Dean had to break and take a breath. Dean had pulled on boxers when he woke up, Cas was still blissfully nude. Dean kissed down Cas’ neck and sucked a mark onto his collarbone.

 

“Marking me, mate?”

 

Dean groaned, “Oh yeah, Cas. I got your mark on me, I need you to have something that shows you’re my mate.”

 

Cas lifted his head and looked at Dean. “This is important to you?”

 

Dean thought for a moment and then said, “Well, yeah, It is. I can’t be the only one in this relationship that wears a ring, you know.”

 

Cas pulled away from Dean and sat up. “Take your hand and put it over my heart, Dean.”

 

Dean did, and waited. Cas put his hand over Dean’s and it began to glow. Cas closed his eyes and moaned a filthy sounding moan. When he pulled his hand away, so did Dean. Now, Dean’s handprint was on Cas’ chest, just like Cas’ was on him.

 

Dean just stared at it, smiling. “Cool, Cas. I like that.”

 

Cas kissed him again, and Dean was the one to moan this time. He was getting hard, but Cas was already erect and dripping precum. Dean thought ‘It doesn’t take much to get Cas going…”

 

Cas just grabbed Dean and flipped him over on his back like a rag doll. He yanked Dean’s boxers off him and started to finger his ass. Dean shifted into a better position and spread his legs, giving Cas all the access he needed.

 

This time, Cas took his time. In fact, he was so into it that Dean was getting wrecked. Cas had three fingers in him and seemed to be enjoying himself a lot.

 

“Cas… I’m ready… please…”

 

Cas just grinned at him. “Don’t be so needy, Dean. Just relax, you said you wanted this.”

 

Dean whined, “Yeah, I did, but there has to be a limit!” Cas just laughed and kept it up.

 

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Dean, Cas pulled his fingers out. He lined up and slid his dick into Dean. Again, there was no pain, although Cas was huge. Dean groaned and grabbed Cas around the neck and pulled him down for a messy kiss. 

 

Cas slowly moved in and out of Dean, with Dean making sounds he never heard himself make before. His hands grabbed a fist full of covers and he just closed his eyes and felt it. Cas got bigger inside him, longer. Dean felt like Cas was in his abdomen, he was so big. But Dean didn’t mind, he loved it.

 

Dean lifted his legs up beside his head and Cas laid on him, trapping Dean’s cock between them. As Cas moved, it rubbed his cock and it felt hotter than hell to Dean. It wasn’t long before he was coming. Slightly embarrassed by his inability to hold out, he just groaned.

 

Cas kept going. He seemed to have the stamina and staying power of a… what? A sex demon, of course. Dean silently laughed at that. He just pushed back against Cas’ every thrust into him and soon, he was hard again.

 

This time, Cas warned him before he came. Dean got mentally ready and again, it was like gallons of cum. He moaned and came again. Cas finally was done, and fell against him. They stayed that way, coupled, for a bit, then Cas pulled out.

 

When Dean could speak, he said, “Cas… it’s so good with you. I never had anything like this.”

 

Cas just sighed. “It’s because we are mated. I never have experienced anything quite like this either.”

 

Dean felt a touch of jealousy. “How many people have you been with before me, Cas?”

 

Cas frowned. “I could ask you the same.”

 

Dean looked away. “Yeah, I just sort of hate the idea of anyone else having their hands on you, to be honest.”

 

Cas smiled and touched Dean’s cheek. “I feel the same, but went before is of no consequence. We have found each other now and that’s all that matters.”

 

Dean sighed, knowing what Cas said was true. But he still felt jealous.

 

They laid together for awhile longer. Then Dean said, “We’re going to have to go home tomorrow. There’s no use in avoiding Sammy. I might as well get it over with.”

 

Cas frowned. “You fear he won’t approve?”

 

Dean turned towards Cas. “It’s gonna be hard for him to grasp. You know, me, mated to a supernatural being. And that you are male.”

 

Cas looked worried. “He doesn’t know you like men?”

 

Dean just said, “We never discussed it. Not the kind of talk you have with your little brother, dude.”

 

Cas chewed on a fingernail. He actually looked worried.    
  
“Cas, calm down. He’ll like you, it will just take some explaining is all.”

 

Cas chewed harder. “He is your family. He matters. What if he doesn’t like me or accept that we are true mates?”

 

Dean kissed him. “Stop worrying. It won’t help anything anyway.”

 

Cas quit chewing his nail but still looked concerned.

 

Dean pulled Cas closer, and Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean sighed and closed his eyes. Cas snuggled into the space where Dean’s neck met his shoulder and closed his eyes too. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up, not knowing how long they’d been asleep. Cas was wrapped around him and gently snoring. Dean smiled and kissed him on his forehead. Cas’ eyes opened and they briefly glowed blue. It brought Dean back to the realization that Cas wasn’t human. It raised a question in his mind that had been there since he found Cas in the warehouse.

 

“Cas, when I found you… I saw… something.”

 

Cas looked immediately wary. “What? What did you see?’

 

Dean touched Cas’ face. “Babe, do you have wings?”

 

Cas looked away. “Yes, I do. But they are ugly.”

 

Dean sat up. “I’m sure they’re not, Cas. Show me.”

 

Cas shook his head. “No, I won’t.”

 

Dean touched Cas’ face again. “I want to see them. Please.”

 

Cas sighed. He looked down. There was a fluttering of feathers, and wings appeared. They were burned in places, missing great gaps of feathers. It looked painful.

 

Dean sucked in a breath. “Cas. What happened to them? Who did that to you?”

 

Cas looked angry. “When I was young, I went to heaven. I wanted to meet the angels and show them I was part angel too. They… didn’t like me. They said I was an abomination. They attacked me, did this…” he waved his arms. “They cast me out. I wasn’t good enough.”

 

Dean felt horrible. “Then they were just feathered dicks, Cas. You are good enough and it isn’t your fault who your parents were.” He reached out a hand and ran it along the top of one wing. Cas leaned into the touch.    
  
“But they are ugly. I’m sorry you have to see them.”

 

Dean kissed Cas lightly. “They are not ugly. They are a part of you and I want you to know, I think you’re beautiful, just the way you are.”

 

Cas still had a bitchface on. “You have to say that. You are my mate.”

 

Dean laughed. “No, I could have not said anything at all. I’m telling the truth here, babe.”

 

Cas turned up the edges of his mouth, in a cross between a grimace and a smile.

 

Dean just laughed again. “Come on, Cas, I’m starving. Let’s get something to eat.”

 

This led to a tussle about clothes. Apparently Cas hated them. He grumbled and sniffed at the pants Dean handed him.

 

“Cas, you can’t go around naked. It upsets the natives. You either have to dress or stay here while I get the food.”

 

Cas sniffed, but he put them on. They hung on his hips, showing the light trail of hair leading to his cock. Dean looked at it, feeling his cock give a twinge. But he was hungry and needed food. He handed Cas a shirt and Cas put it on.

  
  
  


They sat cross-legged on the floor, Dean finishing up his cheeseburger and fries. He took a big swig of beer. Cas was glaring at him.

 

“You need to eat healthier, Dean. This is not good for you.”   
  
Dean grinned. “Yeah, I know, Sammy is always telling me the same thing. I’ll try, for you, when we get back to the bunker, okay?”

 

Cas seemed satisfied with that. 

 

Dean had another nagging question he had been meaning to ask Cas. “Cas, how did you get trapped by that Jinn?”

 

Cas growled deep in his throat. It sent a message straight to Dean’s dick but he managed to concentrate on Cas.

 

“He summoned me. I thought he was human when I responded. I do not get tricked like that often.”

 

“Wait. He  _ summoned _ you? What for? I mean, what did you think it was for?” Dean had an uneasy feeling.

 

Cas looked away. He growled again. “I am half incubus. He summoned me, ostensibly, for sex.”

 

Dean took a deep breath. “People can do that? I mean, you have sex with people who do that? I mean… fuck I don’t know what I mean.”

 

Cas looked at Dean, squarely in the eye. “I did. I have. But now, you are my mate. I will never couple with anyone but you, in this life or the next. Never again.”

 

Dean felt an almost overwhelming sense of jealousy, but he heard what Cas was saying. They were mated. That’s all that mattered now. That’s all that should matter. But he couldn’t shake the jealous feeling it gave him.

 

Cas moved closer and took Dean’s face in his hands. He kissed Dean passionately. “I wish to couple now.”

 

Dean broke the kiss and said, “Cas, don’t call it that. Please.”   
  
Cas looked confused. “What would you prefer?”

 

Dean just looked embarrassed. “When it’s just you and me, you can say ‘fuck’ okay?”

 

Cas grinned a feral grin. “I would like to fuck you, mate.”

 

Dean pulled him up, and led him to the bed. “Now that’s more like it.”

 

Cas fell on him like he was water in the desert. He was all tongue and hands and sucking marks onto Dean. Dean was panting like he was running from Lucifer himself. When Cas shoved a finger up his ass, he just moaned. Soon it was two and Cas was working him open the old fashioned way.

 

Dean ran his hands along Cas’ back and down to his ass. He grabbed each ass cheek and just held on. Cas growled and it was so hot… Dean loved when he did that. Dean was still a little uncomfortable with the whole ‘mate’ deal and what Sammy was gonna say when he found out Cas was a demon, but man, if this was what it was going to be like when they got home, he was more than on board.

 

Cas said low in his ear, “I am going to fuck you now, mate.”

 

Dean just moaned, “Oh yeah, so ready…”

 

And then Cas was in him. He wondered if he was ever going to get used to Cas’ size, but if he didn’t that was okay too. He felt so full, and it was just getting fuller. 

 

Cas fucked him hard. Harder than he ever had before, actually. Dean was groaning and meeting every thrust but it was mind blowing. He felt, all too soon for his liking, the heat build up and then he was coming. Again. Cas just kept going.

 

Cas had the sexual stamina of a porn star on viagra and then some. Dean was panting and moaning loudly. The people next door beat on the wall, but Cas just growled menacingly and Dean couldn’t help the noises he was making.

 

Dean got hard again, and wondered idly if it was Cas, using his grace on him. Finally, after what seemed like an hour or more, Cas said in his ear, “Prepare, mate, I am going to ejaculate in you.” Dean thought he needed to talk to Cas about his sexy talk (or lack thereof) when Cas did just that.

 

Dean gasped at the sheer volume, he figured he was never going to get used to it (and wasn’t sure he ever wanted to). The feeling of being filled with what seemed like gallons of warm cum made Dean cum again.    
  
Cas threw back his head and let his eyes glow. Dean took that as a good sign and just lay there, gasping for breath. When Cas finally was done and pulled out, he just fell on top of Dean. Dean decided he sort of liked having Cas pinning him down.

 

He yawned. “Cas that was awesome as usual, but we gotta get an early start in the morning and I need sleep.” Cas just made a sound that sort of reminded Dean of a cat purring and curled up next to him. He was asleep in seconds. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm was awful, loud and insistent. Dean groaned and wanted it to stop. A lot. He opened one eye and looked at Cas, who was awake and looked sort of worried. 

 

“Relax, Cas, I’m fine, just need coffee.”

 

Cas seemed to relax when the alarm was no longer going off. He ran a hand over Dean’s chest and Dean felt a twinge in his nether regions. 

 

“No, Cas, stop. We’re going to get in the car, drive to the bunker and not stop until we’re home.”

 

Cas huffed but didn’t argue. It wasn’t lost on Dean that he said ‘until  _ we’re _ home’. Cas reached in the bag and came up with one of Dean’s old sweatpants. He pulled them on.

 

Dean took one look and said, “Oh, no. That won’t do.”

 

Cas looked at him with a questioning look.

 

Dean’s eyes went to Cas’ crotch. There was a clear outline of Cas’ very well-endowed cock. “I can’t have everyone looking at your junk, Cas. Here, put these on.” He handed Cas a pair of his old jeans.

 

Cas sighed and pulled off the sweats and pulled on the jeans. Of course, commando. Dean looked at him and licked his lips. They hung low on his hips, clearly showing his sharp hipbones and that trail of fuzz, and really, his cock just looked delicious in the jeans.

 

Dean grabbed a T shirt and handed it to Cas. At least it covered those hipbones and the trail of hair that led to…

 

Dean shook his head and got dressed. 

 

Dean checked them out and they got in the car. He drove to the nearest restaurant and they went in. Dean slid into a booth and Cas slid in close to him. When the waitress came over, Cas eyed her suspiciously. Dean just put his hand on Cas’ thigh, took the menus and asked for coffee.

 

“Relax, Cas. Everything is okay.”

 

Cas looked angry. “She was giving you a look as if she found you attractive and wished to couple with you.”

 

Dean laughed. “It’s her job, she does that with everyone. Just find something you want to eat.”

 

Cas looked at the menu, but when the waitress returned he eyed her carefully. She grinned and took their orders.

 

Dean left his hand on Cas’ thigh. It was warm and felt firm and… Dean shook his head and took his hand away. Man, he needed to get his mind out of his crotch, but Cas didn’t make it easy.

 

The waitress brought their meals and Cas sniffed his, looking unsure. “You don’t have to eat it, Cas. Just sit there and try not to glow or growl.” Dean dived into his breakfast, sipping the coffee and signaling for more. Cas gave the waitress a dirty look.

 

“Jesus, Cas. We’re mated, You don’t have to worry about me flirting or cheating.”

 

Cas just growled softly. “You are mine and I don’t like people who look at you with lust in their eyes.”

 

Dean just sighed and finished eating.

 

He filled up the Impala and hit the road for home. Cas was looking out his side window for awhile, but then he scooted over and put his hand on Dean’s thigh. Dean took a deep breath, trying to keep his mind on his driving. Cas wasn’t making it easy.

 

Cas started to touch Dean’s dick and Dean snapped his head towards Cas. “Cas, no. I can’t drive if you’re doing that. Just hang on for a few more hours, will ya?”

 

Cas grumbled but took his hand away. He stayed close, though. After a minute or two, Dean realized Cas was sniffing him.

 

“Jesus, Cas, are you smelling me? What’s up with that?”

 

Cas smiled. “You smell so delicious, Dean. I am intoxicated with your smell.”

 

Dean laughed. “As long as you don’t try and eat me, sniff all you want.” He realized that Cas had a nice smell too. Sort of like a combination of honey and some kind of flowers. He turned his head and sniffed Cas, still keeping his eyes on the road.

 

Cas smiled bigger. He sniffed down Dean’s throat and Dean felt his cock twitch again. He started to think about how far it was to the bunker, and if they could just stop at a motel for the night and put off the bunker until tomorrow. 

 

It was lunch time and they needed gas. Dean pulled off the interstate and into a gas station. He told Cas to wait in the car, and went inside. He walked around looking at the shelves and grabbed some beef jerky and a couple of candy bars. When he turned around, he bumped into Cas.

 

“I thought I told you to wait in the car.”

 

Cas put on his grumpy face and said, “I didn’t like it.”

 

Sighing, Dean walked to the counter and put down his stuff. He told the lady behind the counter that he wanted to fill up as well, and handed her a credit card. She, however, was busy staring at Cas. 

 

“OH.. oh yeah…” She rang up his purchases. She never took her eyes off of Cas while she did it.

 

When they walked out, Dean heard her say to someone, “Did you see that? He was hung like a horse!”

 

Dean chuckled, thinking, ‘Yeah, he really is, you have no idea.”

  
  


Back on the road, Cas snuggled up next to Dean again. Dean was trying his best not to think about getting Cas into a bed, but wasn’t being very successful. He drove for a few more hours, then gave in to temptation. He pulled off the interstate where a sign said there was food and lodging and looked for a motel. Cas visibly brightened.

 

“You no longer wish to make it home tonight, Dean?”

 

Dean just grunted. “Nah, I’m kind of tired.” He didn’t want to admit that he was horny as hell.

  
  


They stopped and got some take out and then Dean got them a motel room. Cas rushed in and began to strip.   
  
“Ho there, what are you doing, Cas?”

 

Cas just leered at him. “I don’t like clothes, Dean. They are too restricting.”

 

Dean watched as Cas stripped off his jeans. He looked at that magnificent cock and decided he wasn’t as hungry as he thought he was after all.

 

He walked to Cas and pulled him close. He nuzzled Cas’ neck and Cas started pulling his T shirt off. Dean lifted his arms to help and then Cas was at the button of his jeans. Cas pulled them down and Dean toed out of his shoes and socks, then stepped out of his jeans and boxers. Cas was guiding him to the bed and he was getting hard.

 

Cas’ mouth and hands were everywhere. Dean just closed his eyes and let Cas do what he wanted. He kissed and licked Dean all over, even his toes were licked and sucked on. Dean had never had a foot fetish but he had to admit, it was hot as hell.

 

Cas wrapped his fingers around Dean’s cock and Dean groaned. “Do you want to put this into my hole?” Cas had never said anything like that before, but man, Dean was on board with that idea.

 

Cas straddled his hips and positioned himself over Dean’s cock. He sat down slowly and it was so tight and so hot inside Cas, Dean just moaned. He grabbed Cas’ hips and pulled up on them, then slammed him down.

 

Cas’ eyes glowed brightly and he threw his head back. He rode Dean like an expert, but then again, Dean figured he’d had a lot of practice. He tamped down that feeling of jealousy and just let Cas ride him.

 

When he got close, Cas grabbed Dean’s cock by the base and squeezed until the feeling passed. Dean was just about to complain when Cas came all over him. It was awesome, watching the sheer amount of cum that shot out of Cas, all over him and the bed.   
  


The Cas jumped off him and said, “Now, I put my cock into your hole.” Dean looked down and Cas was fully erect again. Dean just groaned and spread his legs.

 


	6. Chapter 6

This time, Dean didn’t object when Cas used his grace to open Dean up. He just wanted Cas’ cock in him as quickly as possible. He needed to come in the worst way. As Cas slowly pushed inside him, he felt so full again, so loved and cherished and….

 

He loved Cas. He just did. He didn’t know if it was because Cas was his true mate or because Cas was so fucking good at fucking or because Cas clearly cared about him. He just went with it.

 

“I love you, Cas.” 

 

Cas looked at him, eyes glowing brighter than they ever had before. It was almost blinding. Cas got a look on his face that was almost angelic. 

 

“I love you, Dean.”

 

And then he fucked Dean as if Dean was so precious, so delicate that he needed to be careful of breaking him. Dean rode the crest of the feeling and came so hard he blacked out for a moment. He came back to himself when Cas whispered, “Be ready, mate, I am going to cum.”

 

And come he did. Again, Dean felt like he was being filled up to the limit of his ability to hold it. It was so good, he loved it and realized that he didn’t need Cas to warn him anymore. He just accepted it.

 

When it was over, Dean pulled Cas on top of him and said, “You don’t have to warn me anymore.”

 

Cas smiled brightly. “It isn’t too much?”

 

Dean just kissed him and answered, “No, it isn’t too much, It’s exactly the right amount.”

  
  


Eventually, Dean made it out of bed and cleaned off. He was covered in sticky Cas jizz, but he really didn’t mind at all. When he was clean, he sat on the floor with Cas who watched him eat.

 

“You really should eat more wholesome foods, Dean.”

 

Dean just grinned around a bite of cheeseburger. “You sound just like Sammy now,”

 

Cas frowned. “Your brother and I care about your health.”

 

Dean smiled. “Don’t fret, I’m healthy as a horse.”

 

Cas frowned. “I fail to see how comparing yourself to a horse means you’re healthy.”

 

Dean just laughed and finished eating. Now, all he needed was some sleep. But all he wanted was to blow Cas.

 

He led Cas to the bed and laid him down on his back. Crawling in, he spread Cas’ legs and settled between them. Cas was watching with clear lust on his face.

 

Dean looked at Cas’ dick and his mouth watered. He knew it was going to be a stretch, but he sucked on the head, putting his tongue inside Cas’ foreskin. Cas sucked in a huge breath and put his hands in Dean’s hair.

 

Dean pulled back on the foreskin, licking the pearls of precum that he found there. He sucked on the head and then wrapped his lips around Cas’ sizable cock. He slid down as far as he could without choking, his lips spread wide around it. Cas panted and held his hair but didn’t press.

 

Dean tasted honey and sunshine and everything Cas. He bobbed his head up and down, while he lifted Cas’ balls in his hand. He loved the feeling of silky hardness in his mouth. He was having a very good time, when he suddenly thought about Cas coming in his mouth. He was pretty sure he’d drown. 

 

He popped his mouth off and grabbed Cas’ shaft, using his hand on it. Cas was groaning and lifting his hips into Dean’s fist. Suddenly he just pulled Dean up on him and shoved his cock into Dean’s ass. He came immediately, flooding Dean with his spend.

 

Dean groaned and shoved his ass down as far as he could, just loving the feeling. When Cas was done, he pulled Dean off his cock, pushed him back and took Dean’s cock in his mouth.

 

Cas was clearly a porn star when it came to giving head. He used his tongue in expert ways and sucked down until Dean’s pubic hair was tickling his nose. Dean thrashed his hands in the bed.

 

Dean came so hard, it rivaled the last time, but he remained consciousness. Cas drank every drop of cum and sucked for more. Dean finally got too sensitive and pulled Cas off and up into his arms. Cas sighed contentedly and curled around him. They were both asleep in minutes.

  
  


The next day, after a very handsy shower, they got back on the road. They were only about four hours from the bunker. Cas got more agitated with every passing mile.

 

“Jesus, Cas, calm down. I’m not taking you to your death, just home. Our home.”

 

Cas looked at Dean with wild eyes, “And your brother’s home. Your brother, Dean. Your family.”

 

Dean glanced at him and said softly, “You’re my family now, Cas.”

 

Cas smiled but went back to chewing his nails.

  
  


They pulled up to the entrance to the bunker’s garage and Dean hit a button to open the door. He drove in and parked. He looked at Cas, smiled and got out. He walked around to the rider’s door  He opened it and held a hand out to Cas.

 

Cas took it. He got out of the car and looked around. He sighed and let Dean lead him out of the garage and into the main part of the bunker.

 

When Dean got to the main room, he yelled for Sam. Cas jumped, but Dean squeezed his hand.

 

Sam yelled from the kitchen, “Dean?” He walked out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel. When he got to the table, he stopped.   
  
“Dean, who’s this?”

 

Dean just smiled and said, “Castiel. Uh, Cas.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened. “ _ What  _ is he?”

 

Cas stiffened, but Dean squeezed his hand again. Sam’s eyes drifted down to where Dean held Cas’ hand.

 

“He’s sort of an angel, Sam. We’re, uh, we’re together now.”

 

Sam looked shocked. “He’s  _ sort  _ of an angel, and what do you mean, you’re together?”

 

Dean just looked sheepish. “It’s kind of a long story, Sam. Let Cas and I take our things to our room, grab a beer and I’ll tell you all about it.” He led Cas away, leaving Sam standing with a bitchface of epic proportions.

 

When Dean got Cas to their room, he opened the door, led Cas inside and closed the door behind them. He pulled Cas into his arms. “Please, give him time, Cas. He doesn’t even know you yet, and it had to be kind of a shock to find out I like guys…”

 

Cas pulled away and looked at him. “I am utterly indifferent to gender, Dean. Why is the fact that I’m a man of importance to him?”

 

Dean just sighed. “My dad… was pretty much a dick about things like this. But I don’t think Sam will care, as long as I’m happy.”

 

“And are you happy?” Cas looked even more worried than before.

 

“Oh baby, yes, I’m happy. I love you.”

 

Cas got a glow in his eyes and smiled.

 

They went back out, and Dean got a couple of beers from the fridge. He carried one to Sam, who was sitting and reading a book. He handed Sam the beer, and he and Cas sat down across from him.

 

Sam just took a long swig of beer. “Okay, Dean, start from the beginning.”

 

Dean told Sam the story about ganking the Jinn, and finding Cas strung up. He explained that he took him back to the motel and let him sleep it off.

 

Dean felt his cheeks getting red at the memory of what came next. “Then, we just started getting busy…”

 

“Stop! Too much information, bro! I don’t want a picture in my head of you ‘getting busy’ (and here, he used air quotes) with a guy. Or an ‘almost angel.”

 

Dean just laughed. “Okay, prude. Anyway, we sort of discovered that we are true mates.”

 

Sam got a shocked look on his face. His mouth fell open. He closed it again. He just shook his head and took a long pull on his beer.

 

“Okay,” Sam looked at Cas for a moment, and then back at Dean. “how did you discover you are true mates, whatever the hell that means.”

 

Dean lifted his shirt, and showed Sam the handprint over his heart. “Cas has one too.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Cas had stayed quiet while this exchange went on. He looked back and forth between Dean and Sam. 

 

Finally, he spoke up. “Dean’s brother, I love Dean very much and would do nothing to dishonor him.”

 

Sam looked at Cas, and then smiled. “That’s good, Cas. I’m glad to hear that.”

 

Cas smiled at Sam. Dean took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

 

“Now, just tell me what you are.” And there it was. Sam wasn’t going to let it go.

 

Cas started to speak but Dean cut him off. “Sam, Cas is a cross between an Incubus and a Nephilim.”

 

Sam’s eyes got big? “An  _ incubus _ ? You mean he’s half demon?”

 

Cas started to glow. It wasn’t just his eyes this time, his skin started to glow too. Dean had never seen him like this, his skin seemed to have tattoos all over it that were glowing. Cas growled.

 

Dean jumped up and said, “Everybody stop! Just take a breath, both of you,”

 

Cas slowly stopped glowing. “He was threatening me.”

 

Dean said, “Sam was just shocked, that’s all, Cas. He didn’t mean you any harm.” He looked pointedly at Sam. “Tell Cas you didn’t mean him any harm, Sam.”

 

Sam shook his head, but said softly, “No, Cas. I didn’t mean you any harm. You are obviously very important to Dean.”

 

Dean took a deep breath himself and sat back down.

 

“Okay then. Uh, what’s to eat, Sam? I’m starving.”

 

Sam stood up and said, “I’ll fix something.”

 

When he was gone, Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. Just a peck but Cas glowed a little. “Just let me eat, and we’ll go to our room.”

 

Cas smiled and nodded.

 

Dean looked at the laptop, seeing if anyone had texted or if there were any hunts. Cas wandered around, looking at books and sniffing things.

 

Sam came out with a plate of food. He fixed left over lasagna and some broccoli. Dean turned his nose up at the veggie but Cas was right there. “Eat it. Dean, it’s good for you.”

 

Sam grinned. “I been trying to get him to eat vegetables for years.”

 

Dean just took a big bite of lasagna and said, “Don’t you two start ganging up on me.”

 

Cas huffed and sat down next to him. 

 

When Dean was done, he stood up and carried his plate and put it in the sink. He ate the broccoli, just because Cas was looking at him so intently. When he came back out, he grabbed Cas’ hand and said to Sam, “We’re going to bed. Kinda tired from the driving and all.”

 

Sam just waved his hand in dismissal.

 

When Dean and Cas got to their room, Dean shut the door behind them and pushed Cas up against the wall. He kissed Cas hungrily.

 

When it broke, Cas looked confused. “I thought you were tired?”

 

Dean laughed. “That’s what you say to your brother when you want to jump your mate.”

 

Cas smiled and grabbed Dean.

 

Soon enough, they were naked and on the bed. Dean was running his hands down Cas’ thighs, to a very appreciative-sounding Cas. They were both rock hard and dripping precum. Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas’ cock and Cas moaned.

 

“Fuck me Cas.” Cas moved over him and he spread his legs and lifted them to give Cas all the access he needed. Cas used his fingers to open Dean up, and Dean got loud. He was moaning and saying things like, “Oh yeah. Cas, just like that.” and “”Faster, Cas, add a finger.”

 

Sam was in his room, wearing sound-cancelling headphones and could still hear them.

 

When Cas shoved inside him, he groaned loudly. He felt that this was their room, and there was no reason to be quiet, like there was in motels. He yelled, “Fuck, Cas, that’s so good…”

 

Cas pumped in and out of Dean with his usual enthusiasm. He grew bigger with every thrust and Dean just loved it. He was so full and stretched and it felt like the most erotic thing Dean had ever felt. Dean was groaning and thrashing his head back and forth. He reached down and grabbed his cock, only to have Cas slap his hand away.

 

“Be patient.” It was an order that Dean obeyed.

 

When Cas came, he didn’t warn Dean and Dean yelled. He he didn’t even know he did, but the yell echoed through the bunker and made Sam swear.

 

“Fuck! Is it going to be like this every night? I need to move farther away…”

 

Cas’ cum rolled back out of Dean onto the bed. Dean made a mental note to get something to cover the bed with when they had sex. Cas pulled out, making Dean sigh, but then Cas fell on his dick like it was a lollypop.

 

Dean grabbed a fist full of Cas’ hair, which on a good day looked like he’d just gotten out of bed but when they had sex, it ended up in wild spikes. Cas took all of Dean’s cock in his mouth, down to the root. It hit the back of Cas’ throat and went in. Dean moaned, wondering if Cas could breathe.

 

Cas pulled back and used his tongue in so many ways, Dean couldn’t keep his mind on anything but sensation. When he felt the heat in his balls, he choked out, “coming, Cas…’

 

Cas drank every drop Dean gave him. 

 

When it was over, Dean and Cas lay in messy sheets and just panted. Dean said, when he could talk, “Gonna need to change the sheets…” although he wasn’t entirely sure he could even stand up. Cas got up, got clean sheets from a drawer and pulled Dean off the bed. Dean just sat on the floor and let him change the bedding. He was sort of surprised that Cas knew how.

 

Dean was yawning and Cas pulled him into the bathroom and wiped him off. Then they fell into the clean bed and went blissfully to sleep.

  
  


The next morning, Dean woke up first and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He was standing and waiting for it to brew, when Cas came in. He was naked. 

 

“Cas! You can’t walk around here like that. What if Sam saw you?”

 

Cas looked both confused and sort of grumpy. “He has not seen a nude man before? Has he never looked at himself in a mirror?”

 

Dean sighed, taking Cas by the arm and leading him back to their room. “Yeah he’s seen a nude man before, but that doesn’t mean he wants to see  _ you _ nude. And frankly, I don’t want him to see you nude either. That’s just for me.”

 

Cas grinned. “You are protective of me. You want me all to yourself.”

 

“Well, yeah, Cas. You’re my mate. Of course I want you all to myself. Your junk is not for anyone else to see.”

 

Cas was clearly happy to hear this, his eyes glowed blue.

 


	8. Chapter 8

After breakfast, Sam told Dean he was pretty sure he’d found a hunt. There was a lot of unexplained deaths in a small town in Arizona. All the bodies had been drained of blood.

 

Cas and Dean said at the same time, “Vampire.”

 

Dean looked at Cas. Cas just shrugged his shoulders and said, “I’ve had dealings with vampires in the past.”

 

Sam asked, “What do you mean,  _ dealings _ ?”

 

Cas just looked at him and said, “I’ve had to kill several. They are very nasty.”

 

Dean smiled at Cas, clearly proud. “See, Sam? He’s killed vampires.”

 

Sam just shook his head. 

 

Dean said, “Let’s be ready to move out in, say, three hours?”

 

Sam nodded and headed for his room.

 

Dean grabbed Cas by the hand and led him to their room. Once inside, he turned and asked Cas when he killed a vampire.

 

Cas frowned. “I had occasion to meet a few in the past. They were eating friends of mine.”

 

Dean just shook his head. There was a story there, but he felt like it would take an act of congress to find out what happened right now. He just started packing a duffel with clothes for both of them.

 

When it was packed, he went to the kitchen to pack up some road food. Cas followed him, watching his every move. He grabbed some beer and put it in a cooler with ice.

 

“You drink too much, Dean.” Cas was frowning.

 

“Yeah? Well, I’m not quitting for anyone, and that includes you, Cas.”

 

Cas got a terrible frown but didn’t say anything else on the subject.

 

They were in the car, on the interstate, less than two hours later. Sam grumbled about sitting in the back seat, but Dean just pointed towards Cas and said one word: “Mate.”

 

Cas looked out his window for a couple of hours, but then scooted over and put his head on Dean’s thigh. Sam huffed but a stern look from Dean in the rear-view mirror shut that down.

 

The drive was going to take more than eighteen hours, so they decided to stop at a motel for the night. Dean booked two rooms, and on opposite ends of the complex. He really didn’t need Sam bitching about the noise.

 

Dean and Cas went in their room. It was typical cheap motel chic. Cas looked around, then started to strip. Dean just watched him. When Cas was naked, he grabbed Dean and said, “I wish to couple.  _ Now. _ ” His already erect cock pushed against Dean’s thigh.

 

Dean was down for that and stripped, too. When he was naked, Cas grabbed him and just manhandled him to the bed. He straddled Dean’s thighs and kissed him hungrily. Dean grabbed Cas by his ass and ground his cock down and over Dean’s. They moaned into each other’s mouths.

 

Cas kissed and licked and sucked his way down Dean’s body, leaving marks all over. Dean was gasping and grinding up into Cas’ cock as much as he could. Cas lifted his head and asked, “Grace or fingers?’ Dean was damned if he cared and said so.

 

Cas effortlessly flipped Dean onto his stomach and pulled back on his hips until his ass was in the air. Dean arched his back and put his face in a pillow, knowing what was coming. He felt a tingle in his asshole and knew Cas had opted for grace.

 

When Cas slid in him, it was a burn that Dean had grown to adore. There was no pain, even though Cas was huge. Cas began to thrust into Dean hard and needy. Dean groaned and fisted the pillow. Cas’ cock grew in size with each thrust. 

 

Cas had a death grip on his hips and pulled him back to meet every thrust. Dean wanted to grab his own cock and get himself off, but he knew Cas didn’t like that. He just held on, biting the pillow and moaning out Cas’ name over and over.

 

After what seemed like hours, Cas began to lose his rhythm and Dean prepared himself to get flooded. When it happened, it still took his breath away. Cas thrust through his orgasm and then rolled Dean onto his back. He slid his mouth over Dean’s cock.

 

Dean gasped at the hot, wet mouth on him. Cas took him all in, until the head was in his throat. It only took a couple of times of this before Dean came hard, and Cas swallowed everything he gave him.

 

They lay together all tangled arms and legs. Dean had his head on Cas’ shoulder. He could feel some of Cas’ cum leaking out of him, and he wiggled around to get out of the wet spot it made. Cas jumped up and got a cloth and wiped him clean. Dean just sighed, loving how Cas took care of him. They cuddled up again and went to sleep.

  
  


They got to Prescott early the next day. Dean and Sam dressed in their suits and went to talk to the chief of police. Cas waited in the car. When they came out, they had a lot of useful information. They drove to a motel, checked in and decided where to start.

 

They had a pretty good idea about where the nest was. They checked their weapons in the trunk and changed into work clothes. Cas was already in the clothes Dean gave him to hunt in. Dean drove to a place that was close to the old barn they were pretty sure the nest was living in. 

 

Dean got out and popped the trunk. He handed a machete to Sam and one to Cas. The sight of his mate with a large night just really turned him on. But he shook it off and they approached the barn cautiously.

 

It got bad. There were seven vampires and at one point, Sam went down. The vamp was just about to rip out his throat when his head went flying and Cas stood there with a bloody machete. 

 

Sam said, “Thanks man.” Cas just looked fierce and said, “You are my mate’s family. I will protect you too.”

 

When it was done, they stood in blood and panted, trying to catch their breath. Each of them was covered in blood and gore. Dean had never felt prouder than seeing Cas like that. When they were walking to the car, Sas said to him, “Cas saved my life back there.” Dean beamed at him. “See? He’s awesome.” Sam just shook his head and said, “Yeah, he kind of is.”

 

Back at the motel, Dean and Cas stood under the hot water in the shower. Cas washed Dean very carefully, looking for any injuries. Dean had assured him that he was fine, but he needed to see for himself. When the blood was washed away, Cas growled and pushed him up against the shower wall. 

 

“I hate to see you in danger.” He rubbed up against Dean, grinding his hips against Dean’s.

 

“I’m fine. I’m always fine.” He rubbed his cock against Cas and groaned.

 

Cas just looked at him. “Then where did all these scars come from?”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean didn’t really have an answer for that. He just shrugged. Cas growled, and hauled him out of the shower. He guided him to the bed, still dripping wet, and pushed him down. He flipped Dean over onto his stomach, got behind him and pulled up on his hips.

 

Dean was down for that, and pushed his ass in the air. He gasped when Cas grabbed his ass cheeks and spread them wide. But he really gasped when Cas’ long tongue ran over his hole. No one had ever done that to him before. 

 

“Ca… Cas… what are you doing back there?”

 

Cas just grunted, lifted his head a touch and said, “Tasting you.”

 

Cas ran his tongue around Dean’s hole and then shoved the tip of it into him. Dean groaned, It felt amazing. How had he missed this before? He wiggled his hips involuntarily, but Cas grabbed him more firmly and held him still.

 

Cas slurped and sucked and tongue-fucked Dean until Dean’s thighs were shaking and he had his head buried in a pillow, moaning. Dean began to beg Cas to stop, to fuck him. Cas just kept it up for what seemed to Dean way too long.

 

Finally Cas pulled away. Dean sucked in a huge breath, only to lose it again when Cas slid into him.

 

“Oh fuck, Cas, that feels so good... “

 

Cas just growled again and fucked him into the mattress. He reached around and grabbed Dean’s cock and soon, Dean was coming on the bedspread. He braced for Cas to cum, and moaned loudly when he did. This time, though, when Cas pulled out he put his mouth on Dean’s hole again and began to lick and suck a lot of the cium back out of him.

 

Dean was in tears. It was so good yet so intense, he didn’t know what he thought about any of it. He just let Cas have his way. When Cas was done, he flipped Dean over, moved over him and fed him some of the cum, dribbling it out of his mouth and into Dean’s.

 

Dean swallowed the salty spend and then grabbed Cas’ face and kissed him.

 

Cas lay on top of Dean, his head nestled in the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and went to sleep.

 

The next morning they started back to the bunker. Sam seemed much more relaxed since Cas saved his life. He began to ask Cas questions about other supernatural beings he had come in contact with. Cas answered each question as best he could.

 

Things slipped into and easy routine once they were home. Dean and Cas had sex every night, Sam got better headphones and moved as far away from their room as possible. Sam and Cas talked more about things Cas had seen and done,

 

The one thing that remained an issue was Cas wanting Dean to take better care of himself.

 

Finally Dean lashed out, “Jesus fuck, Cas, lay off will you? I’m fine and all your nagging isn’t going to help.” Cas got an extreme bitchface and left the room. Dean felt immediately guilty and went to look for him.

 

He found him sitting on the floor in the dungeon. Dean sat next to him and took one of his hands.

 

“I’m sorry I talked to you like that, babe. I just hate when anyone tries to get me to do something I don’t want to do. In this case, eat better. I like what I like.”

 

Cas sighed. He turned and looked at Dean. “Dean, I have a reason why I wish you would take better care of yourself.”

 

Dean said softly, “And what’s that, Cas?’

 

Cas sighed deeply. “I am mated to you for all eternity. When you die, you will go to heaven. I’m not sure I can follow you there.”

 

Dean was shocked. “Uh, I don’t even know where to start with that, Cas. I mean, for all eternity is, well, forever. And I find it hard to believe I’ll end up in heaven. And why can’t you follow me there if I do?”

 

Cas looked sad. “Oh, you will go to heaven, Dean. There is a place waiting for you, for the hero that you are. And I’m not welcome there, because I’m an abomination.”

 

Dean squeezed Cas’ hand. “Well, I won’t go if you can’t be there too! I’ll refuse. I’ll stay here.”

 

Cas just shook his head. “And become what, Dean? A ghost? An angry spirit that some hunter will want to kill?”

 

Dean sighed. “Fuck, I don’t know, Cas. But somehow, we’ll be together. I just know it. I’m not going anywhere without you. And jeeze, can we quit talking about me dying?”

 

Cas looked at him with love in his glowing eyes. “But someday, you will die. I can’t live without you. I’m extremely old, Dean. I would rather just fade away than be without you.”

 

Dean pulled Cas to him and kissed him. “I swear, I’ll do something about this, Cas. Please, stop worrying.”

 

Cas kissed him back, and allowed Dean to pull him to his feet and lead him out of the dungeon. But he still worried.

  
  
  


They were on a hunt. They didn’t know exactly what they were hunting, and when it turned out to be a demon of unimaginable power. They were overwhelmed and Dean was down. The demon stood over him, about to kill him.

 

Suddenly there was a flash. A being stood where Cas had been just moments before. It was at least seven feet tall, and had horns. It’s skin was covered with what looked like blue tattoos. It was glowing. 

 

It charged the demon and attacked. The demon was shocked, and the creature simply tore it apart. It was awesome and terrifying at the same time. What was left of the demon was scattered all over the room, blood and gore everywhere.

 

The creature walked to Dean and picked him up. He held him tenderly. 

 

Dean said in a tiny voice, “Cas? Is this you? Your true form?”

 

The creature just held him against its chest. 

 

Dean reached up and ran his hand along the creature’s face. The creature leaned into the touch, then dropped Dean back down to his feet and disappeared.

 

Dean yelled, “Cas! Come back!” He stood and looked around at the room, empty except for Sam.

 

Dean was frantic. “Sam, Sam we gotta get him back.” He ran from room to room in the house, but there was no Cas to be found.

 

Finally defeated, they walked to the car. Dean was crying, and Sam didn’t know what to say or do to help. They just got back in the car, Dean wiping the tears away, and drove back to the motel.

 

Dean sat on the floor of the bathroom. He needed to shower but he just couldn’t bring himself to get up, He just kept saying, over and over, “Cas, it’s okay. Please come back to me. Please.”

 

At last, the smell and drying gore made Dean get into the shower. He hung his head, crying again.

When Cas never appeared, he threw himself in the bed and cried himself to sleep.

 


	10. Chapter 10

They waited another day at the motel, but Cas did not come back. Finally, Sam convinced Dean to go back to the bunker.

 

“Dean, he knows where it is, and that you’ll be there. He’ll come back, I’m sure.”

 

Dean just sighed and started the Impala.

 

He drove in silence, not even listening to music. Sam just let him be.

 

When they got back to the bunker, Dean hoped against hope that Cas would be there, waiting for him. But he wasn’t. Dean just went to their room and threw himself on the bed.

 

“Cas, please. Please come back to me. Please be okay. I don’t care what your true visage or whatever looks like. I just need you back with me.”

 

He didn’t come out for three days. He just laid there, calling to Cas, not eating. Sam brought him water and he drank it, but he never left the bed except to pee.

 

He finally fell into a fitful sleep, filled with nightmares. He tossed and mumbled and cried in his sleep. Then he felt warm hands, soothing him and touching his face. He thought he was still dreaming.

 

But when he opened his eyes, there was Cas. He was naked and sitting next to Dean, and running his hands over Dean’s face.

 

Dean sat up and grabbed him, pulling Cas to his chest. 

 

“Oh my fuck, where have you been? I’ve been worried that you were dead, or never coming back.”

 

Cas just looked guilty. “I’m sorry. I needed time.”

 

Dean practically yelled at him. “Time? Time for what?”

 

Cas looked away, then back at Dean. There were tears in his eyes, and one leaked out and ran down his cheek.

 

“It is difficult for me to change my body. I needed time to take this one again.”

 

Dean just huffed. “Cas, I love you, I didn’t mind your other body. All I saw was you, the man I love. Never do that again!”

 

Cas looked ashamed and sad. “I’m sorry, Dean. I never meant for any of this to happen. But when I saw that demon preparing to kill you, I just… reacted.”

 

“And I’m glad you did. But leaving? That was totally unacceptable.”

 

“I understand. I’ll never do anything like this again.”

 

Dean just hugged him again. “You better not.”

 

Cas grinned. “Or what? You’ll punish me? Spank me maybe?”

 

Dean laughed. “You sound way too on board with that, Cas. We’ll have to talk.”

 

Dean wanted to fuck immediately, but Cas said no. “You look terrible. You need to eat. And bathe.”

 

Dean sighed but realized that Cas was right. He got dressed, made Cas put on jeans and they walked to the kitchen. Sam was at the map table and grinned when he saw them. He gave Dean a thumbs up as they went by.

 

Dean fixed himself a sandwich. He could feel Cas’ eyes on him, so he took a bottle of water instead of a beer. His stomach rumbled in response. They went out to the map table and sat across from Sam as Dean ate. 

 

Sam didn’t ask any questions. He just smiled at Dean.Dean was gazing at Cas with love in his eyes and Cas was looking back at Dean. It was almost surreal to Sam. He never thought Dean would hook up with anyone on a permanent basis, let alone a dude. Let alone a supernatural dude!  He was just happy that Dean was happy. 

 

And Dean was happy. Happier than he ever thought was possible, happier than he ever thought he deserved. He and Cas lived a very long time, probably because of Cas sharing his grace with him. 

 

When they discovered that Chuck was actually God, Dean made sure that Cas had special dispensation to go to heaven with him when he died. 

 

After all, they were true mates for eternity, after all.

 


End file.
